


Elation

by Vaztorg



Series: Elation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 18 +, 3-Dimensional Art, 3-Dimensional Characters, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beta/Beta, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, Greatly inspired, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John as Alpha- as Beta- as Omega, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Is a Virgin, Sherlock as Beta- as Omega- as Alpha, Tenderness, Upgraded John, a mix work, based on Martin Freeman, by the fics I quite like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaztorg/pseuds/Vaztorg
Summary: Art experiments /18+/In my Johnlock Universe there is BBC Sherlock Holmes and these various Johns /for the lack of "ideal" one/:1/ Tall, masculine and mature John- based on Freeman /and before Season 3 and 4!/2/ David Burke's John Watson from Granada series but more dark and "edgy"/my favorite as he is, nonetheless/;3/ Jude Law's Watson from Guy Ritchie's movies /?/Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. John's POV




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
